villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kuchikukan
Kuchikukan, also called the "Destroyer of Worlds", is an ancient and demonic, evil spirit and the main antagonist of The Penguins of Madagascar episode "Lunacorn Apocalypse". He was freed from his prison by Private and now plans to bring the end of the world by possessing Private's Lunacorn toy, Princess Selfrespectra. Description Kuchikukan is an evil spiritual being who manifests himself as a red cloud. He doesn't have a corporeal body, so he has to possess the body of any living or inanimate being to use it as his vessel. He is an Adaptive Spirit; as such he possess the power to tap into whatever aspects or traits available to the host he uses as the vessels powers, thus he gets stronger by learning more about his vessel taking the drab and turning it deadly. However, Kuchikukan's one major weakness is the fact that, whenever he possesses a physical body, he will always be bound to the mortal weaknesses of said vessel, such as hunger or thirst. History Prior to the events of the series, Kuchikukan was defeated by General Shingen and imprisoned inside an urn, saving the world from his rampage. Millenia later, the Penguins invade a museum looking for the sword of General Shingen. Private accidentally knocks over the urn that holds the spirit of Kuchikukan, the Destroyer of Worlds. The demon then tries to posses Private, but accidentally possesses his Lunacorn. However, he finds the Lunacorn toy a decent vessel nonetheless and proceeds to carry out his mission to destroy the Earth, doing battle with the penguins, and proves himself to be a capable fighter despite his small body. Once Private accidentally blurts out Lunacorns can create night light, Kuchikukan creates a blinding flash of light and escapes the scene. He then travels to a nearby toy shop, trying to learn more about his host, and see if it has any more threatening powers. Private and Rico later arrive at the toy shop and confront him once more. Private accidentally reveals his vessel, Princess Selfrespectra, is the leader of all the Lunacorns, thus giving him the power to control all the Lunacorn dolls on earth. He then commands a great army of Lunacorn toys by giving them life and making them attack everybody. Just in time, General Shingen's spirit escapes from his broken sword and possesses Mort's body in order to defeat Kuchikukan. While in battle, enraged by his sheer sadism, Private angrily rants on about the Lunacorns true nature, and accidentally reveals that Lunacorns possess the power of imagination, thus basically anything Kuchikukan thinks of comes true. Using this great power he grows into a gigantic size and continues his mayhem. General Shingen arrives and along with the penguins, Marlene, King Julien and Maurice does battle with Kuchikukan, however just before he was about to defeat him, Mort regained control of his own body when he saw a Lunacorn poking Julien's feet, distracting him long enough for Kuchikucan to defeat Shingen. However realizing that as he is also possessing a physical vessel, Kuchikukan must also have the same weaknesses as his mortal host, Private manages to defeat him by telling him he must be hungry after all those years of imprisonment and has to eat. He tells him that Lunacorns eat sparkles. Kuchikukan looks at a billboard with a fireworks display on it. Driven by his hunger, he bites it, only to get electrocuted and his vessel destroyed. Private then seals him again using a vacuum cleaner, and he an the penguins deposit his disembodied spirit on the urn he was in. Satisfied with this victory, Shingen leaves Mort's body and everything goes back to normal. Trivia *''Kuchikukan'' (駆逐艦) means "Destroyer" in Japanese. However, Kuchikukan specifically refers to the type of warship, and not "One who destroys" *He and the whole Lunacorn concept are a parody of My Little Pony. Interestingly enough, Princess Selfrespectra's voice was performed by Tara Strong, the voice of Twilight Sparkle. *The urn notably suggests that Kuchikukan once possessed a bit of cheese and ended up destroying six planets, almost destroying the world all in two weeks. *He is the most evil and most dangerous villain to appear so far in the Madagascar franchise. *Kuchikukan is also a noticeable parody of Gozer, the main antagonist of the original Ghostbusters film, as both are ancient demonic deities who bring the apocalypse with them. Kuchikukan's rampage in his giant lunacorn form is also a reference to Gozer's rampage in his Stay Puff Marshmallow Man form. * Kuchikukan is voiced by Conan O'Brien, the former host of the Tonight Show. Andy Richter, the voice of Mort, was the announcer of the Tonight Show with Conan. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Evil from the Past Category:Madagascar Villains Category:Animals Category:Cataclysm Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Parody/Homage Category:Game Changer Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genderless Category:One-Shot Category:Dark Forms Category:Hegemony Category:Paranormal Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars